LIFETIME
by Air Pyori
Summary: Ketika dua pria yg berbeda dunia datang menghampiri hidupmu. Ketika semuanya terasa memuakkan sampai tak ingin kau jalani lagi. Ketika itulah takdir menjemputmu. A long oneshoot fic. RnR pliss minna.


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. Hehehe**

***Siapkan kantong muntah anda kalo fic ini terlalu lama durasinya dan terlalu lebai.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya sang suami kala itu. Saat melihat sang isteri sadar, rasa lega menguar begitu jelas di wajah tampang sang suami. Rasanya, panik yang menjalarinya tadi sudah menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Rukia… hanya melihat gugup ke arah sang suami. Jelas saja suaminya panik melihatnya terkapar seperti ini. Rasanya memang bersalah sekali melihat sang suami begitu khawatir dan cemas padanya. Pasti demi melihatnya ada banyak pekerjaan yang terlantar begitu saja. Padahal, Rukia tak ingin sekali pun menyusahkan suaminya sekarang ini. Suami yang menikahinya… sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Tubuhnya memang akhir-akhir ini agak sedikit kurang nyaman. Kata orang memang seperti ini bawaannya. Tapi tetap Rukia tak nyaman. Bawaan setelah menikah itu memang rumit.

Rukia ingin terlihat seperti biasa. Dia bosan tetap diam di kamar beristirahat. Aslinya Rukia memang orang yang bersemangat, jadi rasanya agak aneh kalau dia hanya diam saja seperti ini.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Sebaiknya… kembali bekerja saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," balas Rukia lembut.

"Benarkah? Aku… agak khawatir…"

Oh betapa baiknya sang suami mencemaskan dirinya. Tentu dia adalah suami idaman setiap wanita bukan?

Baik, tampan, perhatian, terlebih lagi dia kaya raya. Bukankah itu adalah impian semua wanita di muka bumi ini untuk mendapatkan seorang pria seperti ini?

Ya, jadi apa yang salah kalau Rukia menikahi seorang pria seperti itu? Pria yang mungkin… sudah termasuk dalam daftar pria terlangka di dunia untuk saat ini?

Seumur hidupnya, Rukia terus mematuhi segala aturan yang dikekangkan kepadanya. Segala aturan yang menurutnya wajib dia dia patuhi meski dia tak ingin. Hidup dari keluarga yang memegang teguh aturan dan norma memang bukan hal mudah. Jika Rukia bisa memilih, dia tentu ingin memilih terlahir dari keluarga biasa saja. Sederhana dan hidup tanpa kekangan. Bebas seperti merpati yang terbang kemana pun dia inginkan. Apapun yang ingin dia lakukan.

Tapi di dalam hidupnya, dia telah diajarkan bahwa wanita hanya boleh menerima dan tidak perlu bicara untuk menyampaikan pendapat. Apapun yang dipilihkan oleh keluarga itu adalah hal terbaik. Ya, memang hal terbaik. Bahkan saking baiknya, Rukia sudah lupa, apa rasanya bahagia dengan pilihan sendiri.

Karena Rukia dipaksa untuk berbahagia pada pilihan orang lain. Bukan pilihannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kondisi Rukia sejak kemarin memang sudah lebih baik. Suaminya sekarang rutin menengoknya setiap ada waktu. Bahkan beberapa kali Rukia memergoki suaminya masih memandangi dirinya yang sudah tertidur pulas sebelum suaminya pulang.

Mungkin yang dilihat Rukia adalah rasa bersalah karena tak pernah memperhatikan Rukia selama sibuknya sang suami di perusahaan sana. Rukia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ya, mungkin karena tanggungjawabnya sebagai seorang suami saja. Rukia mengerti hal itu.

Toh apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Rukia tetap tak akan ada yang mendengarkan. Tak akan ada yang mempedulikan. Tak akan ada yang menolongnya.

"Mungkin, kita butuh waktu berdua, Rukia…"

Hari itu Rukia tertegun mendengar suaminya berkata seperti itu sebelum mereka tidur. Sampai saat ini, Rukia masih sangat canggung tidur bersebelahan dengan suami sahnya sendiri. Pria yang menikahinya ini mengerti dengan melihat gelagatnya Rukia. Makanya dia selalu tidur setelah Rukia tidur dan bangun sebelum Rukia bangun. Tak ingin membuat isterinya saat ini sungkan padanya. Meski tak dikatakan, sang suami menyadari tatapan Rukia.

Tatapan seorang tawanan. Mungkin itu istilah yang tepat.

"Wa-waktu berdua?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Ya. Kurasa aku sudah lama tidak memperhatikanmu sampai kau sakit seperti itu. Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Oh… tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu cemas lagi karena hal ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Jangan karena aku―" tiba-tiba Rukia mundur dengan spontan saat tangan besar itu hendak menyentuh kepalanya.

Sadar akan perbuatannya yang dinilai kurangajar, Rukia merasa ketakutan dan duduk dengan melipat kakinya dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya di atas ranjang itu. di hadapan sang suami.

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Kumohon maafkan―"

"Kenapa kau masih seperti itu. Bukankah aku suamimu?"

Rukia terdiam sambil tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang menunduk sedalam mungkin. Air matanya nyaris keluar.

"Tidurlah lebih dulu. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Jangan pikirkan hal tadi, jaga kesehatanmu. Karena itu yang lebih penting."

"B-baik…"

Sebenarnya, ini bukan salah Rukia.

Dia masih belum begitu mengerti mengenai semua hal ini. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap di depan suaminya. Bagaimana dia membahagiakan suaminya. Bagaimana Rukia bisa menyenangi suaminya, sebenarnya Rukia tak pernah tahu.

Keluarga ini hanya memerintahkan Rukia agar membahagiakan suaminya.

Apakah ini salahnya?

Salahnya yang saat ini masih berusia 18 tahun, tapi sudah dipaksa menikah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" pekik Rukia kala itu._

"_Kalau kau tidak mau jangan harap permintaanmu kami lakukan!"_

"_Kumohon… kumohon… aku tidak sanggup… kumohon…"_

"_Diamlah! Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah tugas besar! Seharusnya kau bangga bisa melaksanakan tugas itu!"_

"_Tidak… aku tidak bisa hidup―"_

"Rukia? Rukia? Bangunlah…"

Ungu kelabunya langsung mengerjap tajam dan membelalak ketakutan.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi dan tubuhnya. Rukia bahkan sampai lupa sinar matahari sudah menyela masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?"

"A-a… aku…"

"Pelayan?! Bawakan handuk basah dan air hangat!" perintah sang suami saat itu.

Lagi-lagi Rukia menunduk dalam. Mimpinya datang lagi.

Mimpi… setahun yang lalu.

Mimpi seperti ini bukan hari ini saja dialami Rukia. Nyaris di sepanjang tahun ini Rukia pasti memimpikan hal tadi. Biasanya Rukia tak akan ketahuan, tapi di beberapa kesempatan memang ketahuan seperti sekarang. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Kau selalu mimpi buruk. Kau mau cerita padaku?" katanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku mungkin… tidak ada apa-apa," lirih Rukia.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu pergi untuk membeli bajumu hari ini, tapi melihat kondisimu―"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu…"

Dan lagi, Rukia dilarang menolak ajakan sang suami.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia selesai berdandan. Dia harus terlihat tidak mengecewakan meski beberapa hari belakangan ini dirinya amat tertekan. Tapi Rukia tidak boleh merasa stress dan frustasi. Jika ketahuan oleh keluarga yang lain, Rukia bisa diancam yang tidak-tidak.

Suaminya mengajaknya berjalan di sekitar mall yang ada di Tokyo. Tentu bukan mall biasa. Pasti pergi ke mall termahal yang ada di Tokyo.

Setelah sampai di konter pakaian wanita, Rukia disuruh memilih semua pakaian yang dia sukai. Sementara suaminya pergi sejenak untuk mengurus beberapa hal mengenai perusahaannya. Yah, hanya memilih saja kan? Lagipula, uang bukan masalah untuknya.

Baru saja akan memilih pakaian, Rukia merasa perutnya agak aneh. Karena itu buru-buru tanpa memberitahu suaminya lagi, Rukia langsung pergi menuju toilet yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat pakaian itu.

Tapi sayang…

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan tempat itu, Rukia merasa ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang membekap mulutnya dan menutup matanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kehebohan langsung terjadi tak lama setelah sang pengusaha terkenal kehilangan isterinya hanya beberapa saat.

Dia hanya menelpon tak jauh dari tempat Rukia memilih pakaian. Tapi kemudian, isterinya tak tampak dimana pun. Berpikir positif, awalnya dia mencari di toilet wanita atas bantuan pihak sekuriti wanita untuk membantunya mencari Rukia. tapi kemudian, tak ada jejak dimana wanita itu pergi.

Segera saja, Kuchiki Byakuya, sang suami merasa panik bukan main. Ini bisa jadi masalah jika Nyonya Kuchiki menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ini. Apakah kemungkinan diculik?

Siapa yang berani menculik orang paling penting untuk Byakuya?

Dan lagi… Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia terbangun ketika mendengar suara ribut di sekelilingnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat bau menyengat yang beberapa saat lalu terhisap oleh hidungnya. Bahkan Rukia nyaris mau muntah karena bau itu.

"Dimana…"

Rukia sesegera mungkin terbangun dari tempat tidurnya sekarang. Tempat ini begitu sempit dan tidak terawat. Bau pengap, alkohol dan bau rokok menyatu di dalam sini. Rukia yakin saat ini dia tak mampu bernafas dengan benar. Ini buruk!

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jantung terasa akan segera lepas begitu melihat sosok itu berdiri di depan pintu ruangan pengap ini.

"K-kau…"

"Sepertinya kau menjalani hidup dengan baik, Rukia. Tidak sepertiku…"

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya sembab dan menghitam. Dirinya juga terlihat tak mengurus tubuhnya sendiri dengan janggut dan kumis tipis itu. Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang tampak kusam dan jeans belel yang robek di beberapa bagian itu.

Rukia mundur perlahan-lahan berusaha melarikan diri.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat setan? Ahh… apa aku yang sekarang terlihat seperti setan?"

Kata-katanya memang menusuk tajam. Ini mimpi buruk!

"T-tolong―"

"Kenapa Rukia? Apa kau benar-benar takut melihatku? Benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Benar-benar… membuangku?!"

"Jangan, janga―argh!"

Pria berpenampilan kacau itu langsung menindih tubuh Rukia tanpa ampun. Merobek pakaiannya satu persatu. Karena Rukia terus meronta, tangan mungilnya diikat di kepala ranjang dengan sisa kain robekan gaun Rukia. Rukia terus berteriak sekuat tenaga tapi kemudian kembali dibekap. Kali ini bibir mungilnya dihantam paksa sekuat mungkin sampai Rukia merasa bibirnya berdarah. Tangan orang ini… mulai membuka-buka semua kain milik Rukia hingga tak menyisakan sedikit pun. Tangannya juga begitu kasar meremas dadanya hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dan airmatanya tak mampu dia tahan lagi.

"Sakit! Sakit! HENTIKAN SEKARANG!" jerit Rukia.

Tapi sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak berefek. Pria ini tetap menyerangnya dengan buas, meninggalkan tanda menyakitkan di tubuhnya. Kini Rukia yakin lehernya berdarah karena perih menerjang di sana.

"AKU SEDANG HAMIL ICHIGO!" pekiknya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kali ini gerakan paksa dan ganas itu berhenti total. Pria berambut terang ini menghentikan aksinya secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya membatu begitu saja saat hendak merobek kain terakhir Rukia. Celana dalamnya.

"A-apa… katamu…" balas Ichigo.

"Aku… sedang hamil. Aku hamil Ichigo. Karena itu aku tidak bisa―"

"KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU HANCUR SEPERTI APA RUKIA?! TANPAMU AKU SUDAH CUKUP HANCUR! SEKARANG KAU HANCURKAN AKU LAGI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SAJA!" jeritnya seraya menekan bahu Rukia sekuat mungkin.

Rukia menangis sejadinya di hadapan pria ini.

Ya… dia adalah pria yang selama ini selalu berada di relung hatinya. Cinta pertamanya…

Kurosaki… Ichigo…

"Kau meninggalkanku… kau menikah dengan kakakmu sendiri. Kau membuatku hancur. Dan sekarang… kau bahkan mengandung janin pria yang sudah merebutmu dariku…!" lirih Ichigo.

Rukia tak bisa membalas semua kata-kata itu.

Semua ini bermula ketika Hisana, kakak kandung Rukia menikah dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, sejak kecil mereka memang hidup di panti asuhan. Sejak menikah, Rukia jadi ikut diadopsi keluarga Kuchiki. Alasan Kuchiki menerima latar belakang keluarga Rukia yang seperti ini, karena Kuchiki butuh penerus mereka segera. Jadi mau tak mau, mereka harus segera mendapatkan keturunan.

Saat itu, jauh sebelum kakaknya menikah, Rukia sudah lebih dulu mengenal Ichigo dan menjalin hubungan. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Hisana mengalami kecelakaan parah sehingga dirinya yang saat itu tengah hamil muda meninggal dunia. Tentu saja Rukia terpukul mengenai hal itu.

Tapi Kuchiki yang tahu mengenai hal ini marah besar. Mereka mengira Hisana membawa pengaruh buruk pada keluarga Kuchiki. Para tetua Kuchiki pun sampai tidak menguburkan abu Hisana dengan layak karena masalah ini.

Untuk menutupi semuanya, Kuchiki memaksa Rukia yang masih belia itu untuk menggantikan posisi Hisana dan segera memberikan keturunan pada Kuchiki. Tentu saja Rukia yang mengetahui hal itu menolak mentah-mentah semua ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Mereka mengancam akan membuang abu Hisana begitu saja tanpa memberikannya pemakaman yang layak. Sedangkan, Byakuya… sama sekali tidak bisa membantah hal itu.

Demi kakaknya, Rukia harus membuat pilihan besar. Setelah melakukan perjanjian itu, Kuchiki sudah bersedia memberikan pemakaman yang layak untuk Hisana setelah pernikahan Rukia dilangsungkan.

Karena hal itu, Rukia meninggalkan kekasihnya tanpa penjelasan yang berarti dan… membuang hidupnya sendiri.

Semua masa lalu itu… adalah masa lalu terberat yang dialami Rukia.

Setelah Rukia dinyatakan hamil, pihak Kuchiki begitu bahagia dan mengagungkan Rukia bak seorang dewi. Kabar mengenai janin laki-laki dari rahim Rukia pun, bertambah membuatnya benar-benar dipercayai oleh Kuchiki.

Tapi dengan demikian, beban yang dirasakan pun bertambah banyak. Menyakitkan…

Ichigo sudah melepaskan ikatan tangan Rukia dan membiarkan gadis-nya memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Usia kandungannya baru menginjak bulan keenam. Pantas saja tidak begitu terlihat karena tubuh mungil Rukia.

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang itu dengan Ichigo yang menunduk di hadapannya. Ichigo terlihat… begitu menyedihkan…

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia setelah dirinya mampu meredakan emosinya.

"Maafkan aku…" tunduknya menahan sedih.

Rukia mengusap wajah pria tampan yang kini terlihat menyedihkan itu. Bagaimana tidak menyedihkan? Semua ini salah Rukia. Kalau bukan karena Rukia, tentu saja Ichigo tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Seharusnya Rukia tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta Ichigo padanya, seperti halnya rasa cintanya pada Ichigo. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Rukia?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan begitu… hm?" bujuk Rukia.

"Kau bohong…" lirihnya lagi.

"Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau… pasti hidup menderita selama ini… maafkan aku…"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan lalu beringsut mendekati Rukia dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih meski selama ini dia telah kehilangan kekasihnya dengan terpaksa. Ichigo ingin seperti ini selamanya meski dia harus menentang takdir. Hidup tanpa belahan jiwanya memang bukan pilihan yang terbaik.

"Rukia… tetaplah di sini…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kuchiki Byakuya tampak frustasi saat beberapa penjaga keluarga Kuchiki tak bisa menemukan sang isteri di dalam mall tersebut. Seisi mall sudah diperiksa dengan teliti atas bantuan pihak keamanan mall. Tapi tetap tidak menemukan sang wanita Kuchiki tersebut.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk sudah mampir ke dalam benak Byakuya. Kemungkinan kalau isterinya diculik seseorang yang dendam pada Kuchiki dan ingin sejumlah uang untuk mengembalikannya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu?

Menculik seorang wanita yang tengah hamil? Pasti Rukia-nya tengah ketakutan saat ini. Bagaimana kalau hal itu bisa menyebabkan Rukia sampai keguguran?

Cepat-cepat Byakuya menyingkirkan hal terburuk itu. Byakuya terus berdoa sepanjang waktu selama pencarian hari ini. Dia tidak ingin menyerah. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk menyerah. Setelah mencari selama kurang lebih lima jam, akhirnya Rukia benar-benar tidak ditemukan. Bahkan di detik terakhir, ada seorang pengunjung yang melihat wanita yang mirip dengan Rukia dibawa seseorang yang tidak dikenal karena dia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Pengunjung itu yakin kalau seseorang itu sepertinya adalah seorang pria.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, sebaiknya Byakuya menghubungi polisi. Yah. Polisi lebih baik dari ini.

Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia. Tidak ingin…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Ichigo mendekap Rukia begini?

Entahlah. Yang dia inginkan adalah terus mendekap tubuh kekasih mungilnya ini. Sampai kapanpun, Rukia adalah kekasih mungilnya. Tetap selamanya seperti ini. Dia tidak rela jika harus melepaskannya sekali lagi. Sesekali Ichigo memeriksa wajah tidur sang kekasih dalam dekapannya ini. Rasanya damai sekali. Semua penderitaan hidupnya tanpa Rukia sudah terbayarkan. Demi apapun, dia tidak akan melepaskannya. Sekali pun jika Ichigo harus mati demi mempertahankannya.

"Ngh…"

Rukia menggeliat pelan dalam pelukannya. Ichigo terus mengusap kepala hitam Rukia supaya wanita-nya tetap tertidur.

"Shh… tidurlah. Aku ada di sampingmu…" bisik Ichigo seraya menciumi puncak kepala Rukia.

Beberapa detik menyesuaikan keadaan, Rukia baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia tengah berada di pelukan pria yang dicintainya. Semalam, setelah menyelesaikan segalanya, Ichigo terus memeluk Rukia seperti ini sampai akhirnya keduanya tertidur lelap. Demi apapun, ini adalah tidur ternyenyak Rukia setelah sekian lama dia menikah dengan suaminya. Tak pernah Rukia merasa senyenyak ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak lagi merasa gelisah dan mimpi buruk. Semuanya terasa benar sekarang.

"Ini sudah pagi…" balas Rukia dengan suara seraknya di pagi hari. Tubuhnya masih tidak mengenakan apapun berkat tindakan Ichigo semalam. Tapi itu bukan hal penting lagi. Toh sekarang mereka memang sama saja. Sama-sama tanpa pakaian dan hanya memakai selimut saja.

"Memang kenapa kalau pagi?" balas Ichigo. Terdengar nada sedikit gelisah darinya saat mendengar Rukia mengatakan hal itu. Menyadari kekanakan Ichigo mulai muncul, Rukia tertawa pelan dalam rengkuhan pria berambut cerah ini.

"Itu artinya kita harus bangun, dan kau harus memberikanku baju kalau tidak ingin aku sakit…"

"Aku suka kau yang seperti ini…" kata Ichigo polos. Bukan bermaksud menggoda. Dia benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi, kau tega membiarkanku seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau aku sakit? Kau mau aku sakit?" bujuk Rukia.

Ichigo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Melihat Rukia yang seperti ini jelas saja membuat Ichigo jadi serba salah. Dia memang lemah sekali kalau wanita itu sudah membujuknya. Rasanya memang sulit menolak permintaan dari kekasih hatinya ini.

Sejak Rukia resmi dinikahi oleh kakak angkatnya sendiri, rasanya dunia Ichigo benar-benar hancur-sehancurnya. Dia tidak mengira bahwa cintanya akan direbut paksa seperti itu tanpa pemberitahuan darinya. Saat itu Ichigo tengah mengikuti sebuah ujian masuk ke dalam sebuah perusahaan besar di Tokyo. Maksud Ichigo, dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Rukia yang sudah satu minggu tidak pernah dihubunginya itu. Setelah mendapatkan pekerjaan, Ichigo berniat segera melamar Rukia dan membangun rumah tangga kecil bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Tapi ketika Ichigo selesai mengikuti test tersebut, ternyata berita mengenai pernikahan Rukia sudah disebarluaskan. Saat itu Ichigo sungguh sangat terpuruk. Tak ada lagi gairah dan semangat untuknya hidup lebih lama.

Sempat terbersit keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi menurut Ichigo ini sama sekali tidak adil. Dia harus mendapatkan Rukia kembali apapun yang terjadi. Ichigo ingin pria brengsek itu menderita sekarang. Itulah keinginannya hingga hari ini.

"Haruskah aku membelikanmu baju?" komentar Ichigo setelah melihat tubuh mungil Rukia yang hanya dibalut swetear milik Ichigo yang panjangnya hanya di atas lutut. Lengannya pun begitu panjang sampai tangan mungil Rukia tidak sampai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku suka bajumu..." kata Rukia dengan senyum cerahnya.

Mereka berdua berdiam lama di atas kasur itu. Ichigo masih menunduk di hadapan gadisnya. Entah apa yang harusnya dia katakan sekarang. Tapi adanya Rukia di sisinya sungguh membuat hidupnya lega bukan main.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia lagi, untuk ke sekian kalinya setiap kali melihat wajah Ichigo yang begitu menyedihkan. Rukia tak pernah selama ini melihat kekasih hatinya begini menyedihkan. Karena dirinya, Ichigo jadi harus menanggung hidup seperti ini. Mungkin, jika posisi mereka dibalik, Rukia juga pasti akan semenderita ini ketika tahu jika Ichigo menikah dengan wanita lain. Rasanya pasti tidak akan sanggup.

"Aku ingin kau di sini…" lirih Ichigo.

Hampir saja airmata Rukia tumpah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Buru-buru dirinya bergerak dan memeluk bahu tegap yang terlihat kesepian itu. Mengusap kepala Ichigo dengan lembut dan menguatkan pelukannya. Yah, Rukia pun ingin seperti itu. Ingin… sekali…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia pasti diculik! Pasti ada seseorang yang ingin meminta tebusan padaku!" geram Byakuya.

Setelah menyadari isterinya tidak kunjung kembali setelah dari mall itu, Byakuya jadi panik dan segera mencarinya ke seluruh mall dengan bantuan bodyguard-nya. Byakuya juga sudah meminta bagian informasi untuk mencari bantuan. Bahkan, Byakuya akan memberikan imbalan dalam jumlah besar jika berhasil menemukan isterinya.

Sayangnya, hingga pagi ini, tak ada satu pun kabar mengenai hilangnya Byakuya. Pria tampan berambut pekat ini pun semalaman berjaga di dekat telepon mansion Kuchiki, kalau saja penculik itu nekat meminta tebusan padanya. Tapi tak ada satupun kabar.

Byakuya sudah begitu frustasi mencari keberadaan isterinya yang tengah hamil itu.

Pria brengsek mana yang berani membawa kabur isterinya yang tengah hamil seperti itu? Pasti saat ini Rukia ketakutan bukan main dan bisa mempengaruhi janinnya!

Bagaimana kalau… Rukia keguguran?

Astaga! Kenapa sedari tadi pikiran jelek terus menghantui Byakuya.

Dia hanya ingin Rukia selamat. Dan segera kembali ke sisinya.

Karena Byakuya sangat mencintai isterinya. Sangat mencintai Kuchiki Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hmm… sekarang kau bekerja?"

Saat ini, Rukia dan kekasih hatinya tengah duduk sambil berpelukan di ruang tengah flat kecil Ichigo. Setelah memaksa pemuda berambut orange ini untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri serta wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu, mereka kini menikmati waktu berdua yang selama ini sudah menghilang terlalu lama dari mereka.

"Yah, serabutan…" balas Ichigo.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau lulusan terbaik?" tanya Rukia prihatin.

"Kenapa… alasanku… karena kau. Saat kau pergi… seluruh duniaku juga pergi. Tidak ada artinya sama sekali meski aku mendapatkan pekerjaan terbaik di dunia sekali pun."

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Ichigo. Begitu setianya Ichigo pada dirinya. Meski Rukia sudah menghilang dari hidupnya, Ichigo tetap masih setia padanya. Dan apa yang kini dilakukannya? Dia malah bersenang-senang dengan pria lain. Melupakan betapa sakitnya Ichigo saat ini.

"Rukia… bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku kali ini?" lirih Ichigo.

"Apa?" balas Rukia dengan suara lemah.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu."

Mata Rukia terbelalak mendengar permintaan Ichigo itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan…

"Ichigo?"

"Sekarang kau tidak punya alasan untuk terus mengandung bayi itu. Gugurkan, setelah itu hidup bersamaku. Kita akan pergi dari sini dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Bukan begitu―"

"Kumohon Rukia! Kumohon padamu! Kau tak mungkin membawa bayi itu bersama kita bukan? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mengetahui tentang bayi itu?!"

"Ichigo, Kuchiki membutuhkan bayi ini. Bayi ini… bayi ini adalah penerus keluarga mereka. Alasan kenapa mereka memintaku menikahi Byakuya… adalah agar aku memberikan mereka keturunan. Hanya itu. Byakuya pasti tidak mencintaiku. Setelah bayi ini lahir… tidak ada alasan untuk Kuchiki tetap menahanku. Sebelum hari itu tiba… bersabarlah. Demi aku…"

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke sana!"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo terus menggeleng dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Rukia. Menolak semua suara Rukia yang memanggilnya berkali-kali. Rukia sudah berusaha menarik tangan Ichigo, membujuknya dan terakhir memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Kalau Rukia bisa, tentu saja dia sanggup saja melarikan diri bersama Ichigo. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengkhianati kakak perempuannya. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya diperlakukan tidak adil bahkan setelah dia meninggal.

"Mereka bilang… kalau… kalau aku bisa melahirkan bayi ini… mereka janji akan menguburkan abu kakakku dengan layak. K-kalau… aku menolak… mereka akan membuang abu kakakku… ke tempat sampah. Hingga sekarang mereka tetap menganggap kakakku sebagai sampah karena gagal mempertahankan kandungannya. A-aku tidak mau… sungguh Ichigo… aku tidak mau. A-aku… harus bagaimana se―"

Ichigo berbalik dan sesegera mungkin memeluk Rukia. Mendengar rintihan Rukia, rasanya membuat Ichigo mendidih bukan main. Betapa… mereka…

"Baiklah… aku mengerti. Setelah kau melahirkan bayi ini… mereka akan membayar semuanya."

Ichigo terus mendekap kekasih hatinya. Betapa kejam takdir ini.

Kenapa harus Rukia-nya yang menanggung semua ini? Ini bukan salah Rukia. Kenapa harus memisahkan Rukia darinya untuk alasan konyol seperti ini?

Kenapa tidak mencari wanita lain saja yang bersedia memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga sialan itu? Ichigo begitu membenci nama Kuchiki itu. Nama yang kini disandang oleh kekasih hatinya ini. Betapa muaknya Ichigo melihat semuanya jadi seperti ini.

Betapa… memuakkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki-sama, saya mohon istirahatlah," mohon Abarai Renji, bawahannya yang selama ini begitu setia padanya.

Byakuya tetap terjaga hingga pagi ini menanti kabar dari sang isteri. Byakuya tak bisa tidur membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Rukia saat ini. Dia sama sekali tak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada isteri dan calon bayinya. Kondisi Rukia yang setiap hari memburuk itu benar-benar membuat Byakuya jadi terus kepikiran. Rasanya dia tak ingin meninggalkan Rukia. Tapi karena pekerjaan jadi membatasi dirinya. Dan sekarang, hilangnya Rukia juga jadi bebannya kali ini. Rasanya…

"Saya berjanji akan menemukan Rukia-sama. Karena itu… tolong istirahatlah, Kuchiki-sama."

Byakuya hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Tolong ambilkan kopi untukku. Juga… kabari terus perkembangan orang-orang kita untuk menemukan Rukia. Segera," perintah Byakuya.

Renji jadi serba salah menghadapi kepala keluarga Kuchiki ini. Dia sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan Renji.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki-sama," jawab Renji akhirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo panik saat mendapati tempat tidur di sebelahnya kosong melompong. Langsung saja dirinya melompat secepat angin untuk mencari penyebabnya. Ichigo bahkan lupa mengenakan atasannya dan kini hanya bertelanjang dada. Celana jeans belel pendeknya sudah kelihatan begitu kusam.

Astaga dimana?!

"Rukia?! Rukiaaa?! Ruki―"

Ichigo termangu kaget setelah berlarian ke sana kemari mencari nama itu. Baru akan mengacak seisi flat kecilnya, Rukia keluar dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan seadanya. Wanita mungilnya kini hanya memakai sweater Ichigo yang mencapai atas lututnya. Hanya itulah pakaian yang memungkinkan untuk Rukia pakai.

"Selamat pagi. Kenapa kau pagi-pagi begini sudah berteriak Ichigo?" kata Rukia lembut.

Ichigo tak menjawab, dirinya hanya berjalan lurus ke arah Rukia. mengambil nampan itu dari tangan mungil sang wanita dan menggandeng wanitanya begitu mesra menuju dapur kecilnya.

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan mendudukkannya di atas meja makan.

"Hei, ada apa ini?"

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman," lirih Ichigo.

"Huh? Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Karena kau menghilang tanpa memberitahuku…"

"Ayolah Ichigo, jangan kekanakan―hmmpp…"

Kata-kata Rukia terputus saat Ichigo langsung menyambar bibirnya begitu gesit. Kini tinggi mereka sejajar karena Rukia yang duduk di atas meja makan. Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya begitu rapat hingga tak ada ruang lagi di antara mereka. Menarik tubuh mungil itu begitu dekat hingga takut rasanya untuk melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi.

Rukia memejamkan matanya begitu ketat saat Ichigo berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Merasakan semua yang dimiliki oleh Rukia.

Hangat tubuh Ichigo memacu Rukia untuk terus merapatkan diri. Ahh, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melakukan ini? Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang mereka tinggalkan?

Bibir tipis Ichigo terus menjelajahi Rukia. Wajahnya, lehernya… Rukia terus menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Ichigo berikan.

Sentuhan yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Ichigo…" desah Rukia.

Pria berambut terang ini sudah menaikkan sweater-nya hingga ke pangkal paha Rukia. Menarik turun kain tipis pembatas dirinya. Rukia masih memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semua ini.

"Ahh… ugh…"

Deru nafas Rukia semakin menjadi. Begitu Rukia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, kepala orange itu sudah tertanam penuh di bawah sana. Memberikan rangsangan menggila yang begitu… indah. Mencicipi celah terdalam dari bagian dirinya.

Tangan Rukia terus meremas rambut orange itu demi meredam sensasi membakar yang tiada habis ini.

Dirinya sudah berulang kali merasakan banjir yang menerjang keluar. Bahkan kakinya yang tak menapak lantai itu terasa gemetar dan kram. Ichigo membuat dirinya begitu mudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan duniawi yang begitu indah.

"Ichigo!" pekik Rukia ketika dirasanya sang kekasih menggigit titik paling sensitif di sana. Sudah. Rasanya Rukia sudah sangat basah sekarang. Entah berapa kali dia merasakan puncak kenikmatan itu.

Yang jelas dirinya sekarang begitu lemas.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Saat Ichigo mencium bibirnya kembali, semua rasa sari dirinya masih begitu pekat. Begitu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mungkin dia kabur dengan kekasihnya itu. Kau pasti tahu kan wanita itu mungkin masih berhubungan dengan berandalan itu!" ujar tetua Kuchiki saat mengetahui bahwa Nyonya dari klan ini menghilang tanpa kabar.

Desas desus mengenai dugaan penculikan membawa satu nama yang hingga kini masih menghantui Byakuya.

Awalnya dia tak percaya. Tapi setelah dipikir ribuan kali, rasanya kemungkinan itu bukannya tak masuk akal.

Apakah… benar?

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri! Sudah diangkat derajatnya, dia tetap saja membuat malu nama keluarga! Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!"

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal buruk apapun mengenai Rukia," sela Byakuya yang kini tak tahan lagi dengan semua belati yang dilontarkan oleh tetua Kuchiki ini mengenai isterinya.

"Apakah kini kau juga ingin membelanya hah? Ingat! Dia itu diangkat menjadi isterimu supaya dia bisa menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai Nyonya Kuchiki!"

"Apakah kalian hingga kini belum mengerti apa yang dirasakan Rukia? Dia sudah cukup merasa tertekan di keluarga ini hingga mempengaruhi janin dalam kandungannya! Jika… jika Rukia akhirnya memilih meninggalkan keluarga ini, aku tidak akan menyalahkannya sama sekali!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Orangtua tetap saja berpikiran kolot dan picik. Apa yang dilontarkannya tanpa berpikir itu benar-benar sudah membuat Byakuya tak tahan.

Byakuya berjanji dalam hatinya. Jika nanti… jika nanti dia bisa membawa Rukia kembali, dia akan memilih meninggalkan mansion ini dan membawa Rukia pergi jauh. Bila perlu menjauh dari Jepang.

Hingga mereka… bisa bahagia berdua saja.

Yah… berdua saja.

Walaupun… rasanya untuk bisa bahagia bersama wanita itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus Byakuya tempuh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu.

Rukia tetap menghabiskan harinya bersama Ichigo di flat sederhana ini. Tiga hari yang menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua. Rukia tak perlu lagi merasa takut akan sesuatu. Setiap menjelang malam, Rukia akan memeluk kekasihnya sembari memejamkan mata. Setiap menjelang pagi, Rukia akan membuka matanya begitu perlahan memastikan kekasihnya tetap di sisinya sepanjang malam. Tak pernah rasanya seindah ini semenjak dirinya sah menjadi seorang isteri.

Isteri…

Ya Tuhan.

Rukia sudah melupakan sang suami.

Rukia adalah wanita bersuami. Wanita yang tengah mengandung janin dari pria yang sudah menikahinya.

Dan kini apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kau mau kemana?"

Rukia terkejut ketika dirinya hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka berdua lengannya ditahan nyaris begitu kuat oleh Ichigo.

"Aku harus pulang, Ichigo."

Kontan saja Ichigo terbelalak mendengar lelucon konyol itu.

"Kau tetap di sini!" geram Ichigo.

"Dengar, mungkin saat ini Byakuya sedang mencariku. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat. Kalau dia… menemukanku bersamamu… kau bisa terancam. Aku harus pulang sekarang," masih Rukia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN KEMANA PUN! KAU TETAP DI SINI RUKIA!" pekik Ichigo histeris.

Tentu saja Rukia terkejut bukan main ketika Ichigo berteriak begitu keras padanya. Ungu kelabunya membelalak tak percaya saat Ichigo berubah begitu histeris.

"Ichigo…"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Jangan pergi…" mohon Ichigo seraya mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Rukia bisa merasakan sosok kokoh ini gemetar saat mendekapnya.

"Tiga bulan," bisik Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Tiga bulan saja. Ijinkan aku… kembali untuk tiga bulan. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Setelah aku melahirkan bayi ini… aku akan kembali padamu."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang ragu pada Rukia. Cokelat madunya mengawasi begitu ketat ungu kelabu di hadapannya ini.

"Benarkah… itu?" tanya Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Rukia mengangguk mantap. Memberikan kepastian.

"Yah, aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa kembali padamu. Karena itu… ijinkan aku… selama tiga bulan ini. Setelah aku melahirkan bayi ini."

"Kau janji?"

"Janji. Selama itu… kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kita. Seperti… mencari pekerjaan? Kau tidak mau kan aku kelaparan bersamamu?" canda Rukia.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kelaparan… karena kau sudah berjanji… aku akan percaya padamu…"

Rukia mengelus rambut orange itu penuh sayang.

"Nah, itu baru anak baik."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kuchiki-sama! Kuchiki-sama!"

Byakuya terkejut mendengar teriakan Renji dari arah ruang tamu. Tidak biasanya bawahannya ini berteriak begitu kurang sopan di dalam Kuchiki Mansion.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Renji. Ada apa denganmu?" kata Byakuya dingin.

"D-di luar… a-ada, a-ada Rukia-sama," jelas Renji sambil tergagap berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya.

Abu kelam itu terbelalak mendengar penuturan Renji.

Rasanya tak percaya. Byakuya sudah terjaga tiga malam ini demi mendengar kabar baik ini. Byakuya sudah berusaha mencari Rukia ke seisi Jepang. Menunggu dan menunggu tim pencari menemukan isterinya. Dan kini…

Segera saja Byakuya memaksakan kakinya melangkah cepat untuk menyambut sang isteri.

Begitu tiba di depan mansion, benar saja.

Sosok mungil itu baru saja masuk dengan dikawal oleh beberapa penjaga. Dirinya tak terlihat menderita dan… disakiti. Wajah Rukia begitu sehat. Meski tatapannya selalu sama saat melihat Kuchiki Mansion. Seakan tak ada gairah untuk menatap rumah semahal ini. Rukia memakai satu dress yang seingat Byakuya tak pernah dibelinya atau dipakai Rukia selama ini. Itu juga bukan pakaian yang dikenakan Rukia saat dia menghilang tiga hari yang lalu. Jadi…

"Rukia, kau darimana saja?" Byakuya nyaris saja terlihat bodoh karena panik saat isterinya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tapi dia ingin mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap berwibawa di depan bawahannya.

"Maafkan aku Byakuya-sama. Aku… pergi tanpa memberitahumu…" kata Rukia seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin.

"Kau dimana selama ini?"

"Aku… tiga hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan teman yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Kami pergi berdua dan menginap di penginapan. Tanpa sadar kami melakukan reuni kecil dan… lupa waktu. Maaf karena aku tidak mengabarimu."

"Benarkah itu?"

Rukia tetap menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kembali ke kamarmu. Kau pasti butuh istirahat."

Rukia tak mengatakan apapun lagi mengenai masalahnya yang menghilang selama tiga hari ini.

Seperti yang sudah Rukia duga, tetua Kuchiki mulai mempertanyakan dirinya. Rukia bahkan disebut-sebut sudah berselingkuh dengan mantan kekasihnya terdahulu. Rukia tetap bungkam tak memberi komentar. Semakin dijawab, para tetua bodoh itu pasti semakin bersemangat menyuduti Rukia.

Untungnya di saat bersamaan, Byakuya datang dan segera menghentikan kekacauan yang sempat timbul itu. Entahlah, Rukia tak tahu. Sepertinya kali ini Byakuya lebih memperhatikan Rukia. biasanya kalau Rukia sedang dimarahi oleh tetua klan ini, Byakuya akan diam tak menanggapi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya itu.

Ada rasa tak rela memang kembali ke tempat dimana Rukia mungkin akan kembali mengalami mimpi buruk. Seharusnya Rukia tak pernah kembali kemari.

Tapi… kalau bukan karena mengingat kakaknya, Rukia sudah memilih meninggalkan semua kegilaan yang dialaminya di sini.

Rukia bersiap akan mengganti bajunya, tapi kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar. Baru saja Rukia akan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata sepasang lengan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang. Ini… aneh…

Rukia terdiam sepersekian detik. Dia mencoba menerka siapa ini. Tapi… mencium wangi khas ini… apa mungkin…

"B-Bya… Byakuya-sama?" lirih Rukia.

Tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik lengan itu.

Pelukan itu semakin merapat hingga Rukia merasa tenggelam di sana. Rukia berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi kemudian pelukannya semakin menjadi.

"Byakuya-sama, ada apa denganmu?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh memeluk isteriku sendiri?"

Rukia tersentak kaget saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut bangsawan ini. Saat bersama Ichigo, Rukia tak pernah serisih ini ketika pria itu memeluknya. Entah pelukan itu begitu kencang atau begitu lemah. Tapi ini…

"K-kenapa Anda… tiba-tiba seperti ini…"

"Karena aku baru menyadari satu hal penting selama kau menghilang. Ternyata… aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak… bisa…"

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu."

Rukia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Dirinya… atau janin di dalam tubuhnya?

Sekarang menurut Rukia, kata-kata itu tak bisa sedikit pun menyentuh hatinya. Jadi selama ini… selama ini… saat Rukia ditindas begitu kejam oleh tetua bodoh itu, apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya? Kenapa ketika Rukia menghilang, suaminya baru menyadari hal itu? jadi… kalau Rukia tak pernah menghilang, mungkin tidak ada momen seperti ini di dalam rumah tangganya.

Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Rukia aku―"

"Maafkan aku, Byakuya-sama. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat dulu. Bisa?"

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya perlahan saat mendengar Rukia berkata demikian. Seperti perasaannya tertolak langsung. Rukia berbalik, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini… aku sungguh lelah. Aku harus―"

BRUUKK!

Rukia tertegun saat tubuh mungilnya mendapat beban yang begitu besar. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ikut merosot seperti tubuh dalam pelukannya. Dirasanya begitu dingin dan pucat.

"Bya… Bya… Byakuya-sama? Byakuya-sama?! Tolong! Tolong, siapa saja di luar?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Beliau kelelahan karena sudah terjaga selama tiga malam demi menunggu Anda, Rukia-sama. Wajar kalau akhirnya beliau tumbang juga. Kuchiki-sama… sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda. Karena itu… mohon mengerti beliau," jelas Renji setelah beberapa dokter pribadi Kuchiki itu masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Byakuya.

Jujur saja, Rukia benar-benar kaget karena hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin bangsawan sekokoh Kuchiki Byakuya bisa tumbang?

Dan apa itu… menunggu kabar?

Hanya menunggukah? Tidakkah dia berusaha mencari ke pelosok negeri?

Hah? Untuk apa? Kuchiki punya banyak bawahan yang bisa diperintah. Seharusnya Rukia tidak perlu repot-repot kembali. Dia pasti bisa ditemukan oleh orang-orang Kuchiki. Tapi karena cintanya pada sang kekasih, Rukia tak ingin Ichigo terseret dalam masalahnya. Biarlah dia sendiri yang menanggung ini sampai akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk bisa membalas semuanya.

Sesaat timbul kebencian yang amat dalam di lubuk hatinya.

Kenapa kakaknya harus menikahi orang seperti ini? Kenapa?

Cukup lama Rukia duduk di sisi ranjang suaminya itu. Selama ini memang mereka tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang sejak Rukia hamil. Entah kenapa kadang karena banyak pekerjaan Byakuya lebih suka memendam dirinya di ruang kerja atau kantornya untuk berlembur. Kadang dia hanya beristirahat di kamar tamu. Karena Byakuya sakit ini, terpaksa suaminya tidur di kamarnya. Baiklah. Mungkin Rukia saja yang pergi.

Baru akan beranjak dari sana, tangan Rukia ditahan cukup erat. Membuatnya terkejut.

"B-Byakuya-sama?" panggil Rukia.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Karena Anda butuh istirahat, jadi… aku akan tidur di kamar lain."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau isteriku?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Anda dengan tidurku yang buruk," balas Rukia.

"Jadi, kekasihmu tidak keberatan dengan tidurmu yang buruk itu?"

Ungu kelabu Rukia terbelalak ketika Byakuya mengatakan hal itu. tapi kemudian dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan di depan suaminya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Byakuya melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Rukia, mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Menunduk sejenak lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan begitu kaku. Jauh lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Jantung Rukia terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mendengar nama itu terucap dari mulut sang suami. Rasanya dia sudah sulit bernafas sekarang. Sebaiknya… bagaimana ini?

Byakuya mendongak, menoleh ke arah Rukia yang terdiam di sana.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau pikir aku ini terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi padamu selama tiga hari ini?"

Bibir Rukia gemetar. Wajahnya langsung tertunduk begitu dalam. Apakah… dia akan dihukum? Apakah… dia akan…

"Ternyata aku benar. Kau bersama pria itu."

Rukia segera menjatuhkan dirinya dan berlutut di hadapan sang suami. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar dan terasa dingin dimana-mana.

"Kumohon, ini… ini salahku. Ichigo tidak tahu apapun. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apapun. Aku… aku yang menginginkan pergi bersamanya. Aku yang memintanya datang untuk menjemputku. Sungguh… Ichigo tak tahu apapun. Jangan… jangan libatkan dia. Aku siap menanggung apa saja. Asal… asal jangan Ichigo…"

Mendengar penuturan isterinya dan sikap Rukia yang begitu mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu, membuat Byakuya terasa tertusuk sembilu. Begitu cintanyakah sang isteri pada pria itu? sehingga dia rela melakukan apa saja demi menjauhkan pria berandalan itu dari hukum pancung yang mungkin akan diberikan oleh keluarga Kuchiki karena berani membawa kabur isteri bangsawan yang tengah hamil?

"Mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu, kau membuatku menjadi begitu rendah sebagai suamimu sendiri. Aku kecewa."

Rukia semakin tertunduk dalam hingga perutnya terasa sakit menahan bebannya sendiri. Dia sudah berlutut begitu dalam demi memohon maaf dari suaminya.

"Kalau kau ingin bersama pria itu, kenapa kau kembali? Apa alasanmu kembali kemari?" tanya Byakuya datar. Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kepada Rukia.

"Ka-karena… kakakku…"

Akhirnya Byakuya juga ikut terdiam.

"Bukankah… kalian berjanji akan memakamkan kakakku dengan layak jika aku berhasil melahirkan bayi ini? Demi janji itu, aku kembali kemari."

Sebenarnya Byakuya ingin sekali memakamkan Hisana dengan layak. Tapi hingga kini abu mendiang mantan isterinya itu masih ditahan oleh tetua Kuchiki di suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Meski pun Byakuya lah kepala keluarga dari klan ini, tapi selama masih ada bayang-bayang tetua Kuchiki itu, Byakuya masih akan dianggap seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun. Tetua Kuchiki itu akan terus merongrong pada Byakuya. Jika pada akhirnya Byakuya tidak menurutinya, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu kalau Byakuya melawan. Dan itu jelas bukan hal kecil.

"Jadi… itukah alasannya kau membenciku hingga kini?" lanjut Byakuya.

"A-aku tidak―"

"Tetua sudah sedang menyelidiki tentang hilangnya dirimu selama tiga hari ini. Kalau kau tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihmu, pastikan kau menjaga dirimu untuk tidak membuat kehebohan seperti ini lagi. Kalau kau bersikap manis, mereka tidak akan ambil pusing tentang masalah ini lagi. Itu pesanku. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang."

Byakuya segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, awalnya Rukia ingin menghalangi pria berambut hitam itu untuk turun, tapi Rukia mendadak kaku setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Byakuya mengenai kelakuannya kali ini. Pasti ini akan benar-benar menimbulkan masalah besar.

"Renji, kau di luar?"

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu, Byakuya masih berdiri tak jauh dari Rukia berada.

Pintu kamar pun diketuk dengan sopan lalu memunculkan seorang pria berambut merah yang diikat ke atas. Rukia mengenal pria itu. Dia adalah Abarai Renji, kaki tangan suaminya sejak dulu.

"Ya, Kuchiki-sama. Ada perintah untuk saya?" katanya sopan seraya menunduk begitu dalam.

"Mulai hari ini, perintahkan semua pengawal Kuchiki untuk mengawasi Rukia. Jangan biarkan dia keluar sendirian dari Kuchiki Mansion. Sebisa mungkin, perketat penjagaan agar tak ada seorang pun lagi yang berhasil membawanya pergi. Ini perintah."

Rukia terbelalak mendengar perintah itu. Apa?

"Byakuya-sama aku―"

"Kau tidak ingin tetua menganggapku suami yang tak bertanggungjawab kan? Kalau kau sudah mengerti, ikuti apa kataku."

Setelah Byakuya meninggalkan kamarnya, Rukia jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya.

Apakah… dia masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Selama tiga bulan ini, Rukia tak banyak melakukan apapun. Yah, apa yang ingin dia lakukan kalau berputar di dalam mansion saja masih diikuti oleh orang. Setiap hari, pintu kamarnya akan dijaga paling tidak dua orang selama 24 jam.

Kemana pun Rukia pergi, pasti akan ada yang mengikutinya paling tidak lima orang. Penjagaannya begitu ketat.

Bahkan ponsel Rukia juga dipasang alat pelacak dan penyadap. Siapapun akan diselidiki yang menghubungi Rukia. Kini benar-benar tidak ada celah untuknya bisa lepas lagi.

Rukia juga tak bisa menghubungi Ichigo. Kalau sampai ketahuan Rukia menghubungi pria-nya, Ichigo bisa berada dalam bahaya. Apalagi, Byakuya sudah tahu kemana Rukia menghilang selama tiga hari itu.

Tapi pernah waktu itu, ketika Rukia pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi-nya, sayang waktu itu Byakuya tak bisa menemani, dari kejauhan Ichigo muncul tanpa diduganya.

Tapi sayang, karena adanya penjagaan mereka hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain dari jauh.

Ichigo berniat berbuat nekat saat itu. Tapi Rukia berusaha menghalanginya. Dia tidak ingin Ichigo mengalami masalah karena dirinya. Bisa jadi, ini akan berbuntut panjang.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa saling melihat dari jauh. Dipisahkan oleh jarak juga beberapa rak pakaian bayi. Ditambah lagi pengawal Rukia yang tak pernah menjauh meski satu meter. Rukia nyaris terisak saat itu, tapi dia beberapa kali berusaha untuk kuat agar Ichigo tidak khawatir padanya.

Ichigo hanya terlihat mengikuti langkah Rukia dari jauh, tanpa memancing kecurigaan pengawal Rukia.

Rukia bahkan sempat meminta pendapat Ichigo dari jauh mengenai baju bayi mana yang disukai Ichigo melalui isyarat.

Sungguh, saat itu benar-benar berharga untuk Rukia. Seandainya saja… momen seperti ini mereka lakukan berdua. Pasti akan berlipat kali menyenangkan.

Bersabarlah.

Karena setelah melahirkan bayi ini, Rukia tak akan peduli lagi. Dia akan berjuang bersama kekasihnya demi kebahagiaan mereka. Yah, jika Kuchiki saja tak pernah mempedulikan dirinya, untuk apa dirinya peduli pada Kuchiki?

PRAANGG!

Rukia menjerit tertahan saat perutnya mendadak sakit luar biasa. Pangkal pahanya terasa sangat basah. Untungnya gelas yang Rukia jatuhkan tidak mengenai dirinya.

Kalau saja beberapa pelayan tidak sigap menahan tubuh Rukia, pasti saat ini tubuh mungilnya sudah ambruk di lantai dingin itu. tadinya Rukia hanya ingin mengambil air minum, tapi kemudian perutnya mendadak sakit yang tak tertahankan lagi.

"Rukia-sama akan melahirkan!" pekik salah satu pelayan.

"Cepat! Kita harus membawa Rukia-sama ke rumah sakit!" seru lainnya.

Byakuya mungkin tak akan tepat waktu untuk bertemu dengan Rukia. Saat ini dia berada di luar kota untuk meninjau lokasi proyek. Mungkin dia hanya akan dikabari saja.

Ini kesempatan.

Rukia terus menjerit karena rasa sakit yang begitu hebat. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Keringat dingin bahkan sampai membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Saat ini tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa mendampinginya kecuali beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang ikut serta membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Dokter pribadi Kuchiki berkata kalau Rukia sudah mengalami pembukaan yang keempat. Dia harus segera melakukan persalinan.

"Tenanglah Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama akan segera tiba sebentar lagi," lapor salah satu pelayan mereka.

Bagaimana mungkin…

Saat berada di ruang bersalin, ingin rasanya Rukia berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya. Tapi dia tak bisa lakukan itu. Rukia hanya berusaha sekuatnya untuk membawa bayi ini ke dunia. Dia harus bisa berjuang. Rukia tidak boleh lemah kalau dia ingin mendapatkan hak-nya untuk bahagia. Jika tidak begitu… jika tidak begitu…

Setelah beberapa jam berjuang menyelamatkan sang bayi, akhirnya terdengar juga tangisnya.

"Selamat Nyonya, bayinya laki-laki yang sangat tampan."

Nafas Rukia yang sudah terasa terputus-putus itu membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Tapi dia masih sempat melihat sosok bayi itu. Bayi merah yang berhasil dikeluarkan oleh tim dokter. Rambutnya hitam seperti dirinya dan Byakuya. Terbersit keinginan lagi jika bayi itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange. Pasti rasa bahagia akan berlipat kali. Pasti Rukia akan sukarela memberikan apa saja miliknya jika hal itu bisa terjadi. Bahkan Rukia rela memberikan hidupnya jika dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

"Rukia?! Rukia?!"

Seseorang menerobos pintu ruang bersalinnya dengan begitu gegabah. Tak menyangka di sisa-sisa kesadarannya dia berhasil melihat sosok suaminya berhamburan ke tempat tidurnya dengan wajah… panik?

"Bagaimana? Apa yang sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Terlihat seperti bukan sosok suaminya yang dingin dan kaku.

"Maaf Tuan, Nyonya sepertinya terlihat kurang sehat. Tapi Anda tenang saja, ini adalah keadaan biasa bagi ibu yang baru saja melahirkan. Kondisi Nyonya sangat sehat. Juga bayi Anda. Saya ucapkan selamat karena bayi Anda anak laki-laki yang tampan dan sehat," jelas sang suster.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja. Pastikan keselamatan mereka berdua, aku bisa membayar berapa saja untuk mereka berdua."

"Baik, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, Anda boleh keluar sebentar. Nyonya Rukia perlu istirahat sebentar dari lukanya."

Mengangguk mengerti Byakuya melihat sekilas ke arah Rukia yang masih tak berdaya sama sekali. Rasa lelah setelah melahirkan begitu terasa sekarang.

Namun, perbuatan yang sama sekali tak pernah Rukia bayangkan adalah, suaminya menggenggam tangannya begitu lembut dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya yang masih berkeringat.

Sungguh… Rukia tak pernah membayangkan hal itu. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, Rukia tak peduli hal itu.

Meski Rukia bisa melihat rona bahagia di raut sang Kuchiki Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah Rukia duga sebelumnya, tetua Kuchiki beramai-ramai datang ke ruangan Rukia bersama bayinya itu. Mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang munafik. Sesaat lalu mereka sungguh membenci Rukia, kini mereka mengagungkan Rukia bak dewi penyelamat. Apalagi buah hatinya yang memiliki jenis kelamin laki-laki. Sudah dipastikan sang bayi akan menjadi putra mahkota di keluarga ini. Dia pasti tidak akan kekurangan apapun. Bayi ini juga akan diperlakukan seistimewa mungkin. Rukia tak perlu khawatir meski dia nantinya akan meninggalkan bayi ini. Hidupnya tak mungkin sulit.

"Kalian sudah memberinya nama?" tanya salah satu tetua Kuchiki pada Byakuya yang tengah menggendong putra pertamanya itu.

"Nama?" ulang Byakuya.

"Iya, nama. Nama adalah hal terpenting bagi kehidupan seseorang. Kalian harus memilih nama yang baik agar bayi ini menjadi orang yang baik juga."

Byakuya hanya tertunduk diam mendengar itu.

Sama halnya dengan Rukia.

Rukia tak pernah sekali pun memikirkan hal itu. sekarang dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

"Daripada sebuah nama, apakah kalian sudah menepati janji kalian?" tanya Rukia tajam.

Sontak saja semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu jadi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

"Kau ini, berani sekali kau―"

"Bukankah kalian berjanji akan memakamkan abu kakakku dengan layak kalau bayi ini sudah lahir? Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Sekarang… kalian juga harus begitu."

"Kau―apa kau tidak tahu kau bicara dengan siapa?!"

"Mohon maafkan sikap Rukia, mungkin dia masih lelah makanya tanpa sengaja kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Tolong jangan diambil hati," sela Byakuya yang tak ingin ada keributan di ruangan VVIP ini.

"Dia benar. Asal kau tahu, Rukia. Abu kakakmu sudah lama kami makamkan dengan layak. Jauh hari setelah kau dinyatakan hamil. Kalau kau tidak percaya, pergi saja ke tempat dimana kau ingin kakakmu dimakamkan. Semuanya sudah kami lakukan seperti maumu. Apa kau puas?" kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan seorang isteri dari tetua Kuchiki itu. memang dia terlihat begitu lembut, tapi tabiatnya sama saja dengan Kuchiki.

Rukia terdiam mendengar hal itu.

Setidaknya Kuchiki memang tidak seburuk itu. hanya saja… api dendam karena diperlakukan sehina itu oleh mereka membuat Rukia tak bisa lagi mengubah pandangannya pada Kuchiki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, biarkan Rukia istirahat. Dia memang belum pulih benar. Apalagi ini adalah persalinannya yang pertama kali. Pasti dia masih syok. Kuharap kalian mengerti itu," timpal Byakuya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah semua orang pergi, tinggallah Rukia bersama bayinya yang masih berada di dalam boks bayi itu.

Kulitnya putih dan halus. Seperti ayahnya. Rambutnya juga begitu. Matanya meski belum begitu terlihat, mungkin akan sama seperti milik Rukia. Ada rasa sayang yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam sanubarinya. Yah, kini Rukia adalah seorang ibu. Wanita yang sudah melahirkan seorang bayi. Nalurinya tak mungkin bisa pergi begitu saja. Apalagi saat Rukia menyusui bayi tak berdosa ini. Ikatan dalam darahnya tak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku memang bukan wanita yang baik. Aku juga mungkin… bukan ibu yang baik. Jika suatu saat kau ingin membenciku, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan marah. Suatu saat, kau pasti mengerti, kenapa ibumu melakukan hal ini. Karena itu… maafkan aku," lirih Rukia sambil berdiri di dekat boks bayi itu.

Perutnya sudah lebih baik sejak dua hari yang lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan perlahan-lahan dan tidak terasa nyeri akibat bekas jahitan itu. tinggal mengumpulkan kekuatan untuknya kembali sehat supaya bisa―

BRAAAKK! BRUUKK!

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara berisik di luar itu.

"A-ada di luar?" Rukia nyaris setengah menjerit.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya memegang boks bayi itu begitu kuat. Bayinya sedang tidur. Bisa-bisa…

Siapa yang berbuat gaduh di luar saja.

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa membuat Rukia terkejut bukan main. Langsung saja dirinya reflek untuk mencoba menggendong bayinya.

"Ichigo?"

Ungu kelabunya terbelalak saat menyadari yang datang adalah kekasihnya.

"Pengawalmu semakin banyak rupanya. Aku cukup kesulitan," katanya tenang.

"Kau… bagaimana…"

Ichigo segera mendekat ke arah Rukia dan memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Ahh… wangimu benar-benar membuatku rindu setengah mati," katanya seraya menyesap wangi tubuh Rukia.

Kini Rukia merasa aman di dalam pelukan tubuh pria-nya. Lengan mungilnya juga membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" lirih Rukia.

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui tentangmu?"

Jawaban yang menenangkan.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang," ujar Ichigo seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Rukia bingung. Entah kenapa sekarang…

"Ada apa Rukia?" Ichigo bingung melihat kekasihnya yang tak bergerak sama sekali ini.

Mata besarnya melirik ke arah boks bayi itu. Bayi mungilnya tengah terlelap begitu nyenyak. Entah kenapa sekarang…

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Aku… bayi ini… aku…"

"Kita sudah sepakat bukan? Kau akan meninggalkan bayi ini untuk mereka dan pergi denganku? Kau bilang mereka hanya butuh bayi ini kan? Itu artinya kau tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali. Ayo kita pergi, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Ya itu benar. Itu benar.

Rukia mengangguk mantap setelah meyakinkan dirinya. Jangan menoleh ke boks bayi itu lagi. Dia bisa. Dia… dia bisa.

Ichigo menggenggam erat tangan Rukia bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

"Lepaskan Kuchiki Rukia sekarang!"

Kontan saja dua sejoli ini kaget bukan main. Di ambang pintu ternyata sudah bersiap beberapa penjaga lain yang berdatangan dan… Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo menyembunyikan tubuh Rukia di belakang punggungnya, tidak mengijinkan pria itu menatap kekasihnya ini.

Tatapan Ichigo berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh yang begitu tajam.

"Kau tidak dengar? Lepaskan isteriku sekarang!" perintah Byakuya lagi dengan suara dinginnya.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu?" tantang Ichigo.

"Aku berusaha memaafkan tindakan kriminalmu tiga bulan lalu saat menculik isteriku. Kali ini biar pun ada yang memohon sampai bersujud padaku untuk melepaskanmu, tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Jadi lepaskan selagi aku masih berbaik hati."

"Kalau tidak bisa kulepaskan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhmu!" desis Byakuya.

"Itu bagus, karena aku juga ingin membunuhmu!"

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia kecil seraya menggenggam erat punggung jaket Ichigo.

Ichigo berbalik, menatap lembut pada Rukia.

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini, dengan begitu, tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Ada rasa tak rela sebenarnya melihat kekacauan yang tidak perlu ini. Rukia tidak bisa mengabaikan kedua pria ini. Dia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada mereka berdua.

"Byakuya-sama, kumohon, biarkan aku ikut dengan Ichigo kali ini."

Tentu saja Byakuya yang mendengar penuturan sesungguhnya dari sang isteri terkejut bukan main.

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan? Kau isteriku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena demi kakakku. Aku sudah membuat keputusan, setelah melahirkan bayi ini, aku akan pergi bersama Ichigo. Yang kalian inginkan dariku hanya bayi ini bukan?" jelas Rukia.

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Siapa yang mengatakan padamu kalau aku hanya ingin bayi darimu?!"

"Bukankah memang seperti itu? kalian perlu penerus untuk keluarga―"

"Kau pikir aku mau menikahi orang yang tidak kucintai?"

Rukia lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Setelah kakakmu meninggal, jujur saja aku benar-benar frustasi bukan main. Tapi kemudian, dengan melihatmu aku jadi bisa melihat kakakmu lagi. Dan akhirnya… tanpa sadar aku malah mencintaimu. Saat ini, kau adalah duniaku…"

Ichigo menggenggam erat jemari Rukia saat wanitanya terhipnotis oleh kata-kata dari suaminya itu.

"Rukia…"

Wajah mungilnya terangkat dan memandang penuh cinta pada Ichigo. Tidak, Rukia tidak pernah akan peduli tentang hal itu. Rasa sakit hatinya selama ini tidak akan pernah bisa terbayarkan meski Byakuya mengaku mencintainya. Itu tidaklah cukup dengan apa yang dialami oleh dirinya dan kakaknya yang menderita karena keluarga ini.

"Ayo kita pergi, Ichigo…"

Mendengar kata-kata membahagiakan itu tentu saja membuat Ichigo senang setengah mati. Ternyata cinta mereka memang sejati meski harus diuji berkali-kali. Rukia menggandeng tangan Ichigo tanpa takut. Dia sudah siap sekarang.

"Kau akan menyesal Rukia," geram Byakuya.

"Ya, aku menyesal. Aku menyesal jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Rupanya suara-suara itu membangunkan si kecil yang sedari tadi terlelap. Hati Rukia mendadak membatu mendengar suara tangisan sang bayi tersebut. Ada rasa tak tega meninggalkannya sekarang. Byakuya pun sama. Buah hatinya tengah menangis di dalam boks itu, tapi mereka tak bergerak sedikit pun. Banyak perasaan berkelebat di sana.

"Rukia, anak kita tengah menangis," bujuk Byakuya.

"Rukia… kau lihat aku kan? Lihat aku Rukia," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Bimbang merayapi hatinya saat ini. Bagaimana ini… bagaimana…

Dua pria itu terus memanggil namanya tanpa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Rukia saat ini. Tangisan bayi itu pun menambah beban Rukia saat ini.

Begitu Rukia membuka matanya, dirinya terpaku bingung. Entah darimana asalnya, ada cahaya merah yang hanya seukuran jarum mungkin, mengarah ke Ichigo. Naik dan terus naik. Rukia mengikuti cahaya merah itu diam-diam. Hingga akhirnya, Rukia sadar cahaya apa itu.

"Awas Ichigo!"

Bunyi pelatuk pun ditekan tanpa bisa dicegah. Rukia melompat menghalangi cahaya merah itu memuntahkan pelurunya.

DOR!

Semua orang di dalam situ terkejut bukan main.

Cokelat madu Ichigo terbelalak lebar menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

"RUKIAAAA!"

Punggung Rukia langsung ambruk bersandar pada dada bidang Ichigo. Bajunya kini sudah berubah warna. Tubuhnya pun merosot dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Kepala Rukia terasa pusing sekarang. Benar-benar pusing.

"Ichi… go…?" panggil Rukia di sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

"Rukia? Rukia?! Kau dengar aku?! Rukia?!" pekik Ichigo.

"Aku… mencintaimu…" bisik Rukia sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar menutup matanya.

"Rukiaaa?!"

Pekikan pilu itu membuat semua orang terdiam di dalam sana. Beberapa petugas sempat berdatangan mendengar bunyi tembakan dan teriakan dalam waktu bersamaan itu. Mereka bahkan berteriak untuk memanggil polisi.

Ternyata, salah satu pengawal setia Byakuya menembakkan senjatanya dengan maksud melindungi Rukia. Tak dinyana ternyata Rukia menyadari hal itu dan melindungi Ichigo dari tembakan itu. Peluru itu… tepat bersarang di dada sebelah kirinya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" jerit Ichigo penuh amarah.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun lagi Ichigo meletakkan tubuh Rukia yang mulai mendingin itu di lantai dan segera menyerang membabi buta. Awalnya Ichigo berniat menghabisi bangsawan sialan itu. Tapi rupanya pengawal-pengawalnya sudah lebih dulu memasang badan.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk menghabisi semua pengawal itu. Kini Ichigo siap dengan sesi terakhir.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek! Kau… kau sudah membunuh cintaku! Kau pantas mati sialan!" pekik Ichigo.

Yang dilihat Ichigo kini adalah ekspresi sama kagetnya sepertinya dirinya saat tahu Rukia tertembak. Ekspresi pria itu tak kalah mengejutkannya.

"Apa kau sudah puas menghancurkan kekasihku? Apa kau sudah puas sekarang? Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Bahkan karena kau… dia memberikan nyawanya!" jerit Ichigo frustasi.

Byakuya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Byakuya berlutut menjatuhkan dirinya. Beberapa orang lagi sibuk memanggil bantuan dan tidak bisa masuk ke sana karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Baiklah, kau pantas mendapatkan itu. Sesali semuanya! Karena itu adalah hukuman yang pantas untukmu!" geram Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian melangkah tertatih, merogoh saku salah satu pengawal yang sudah terkapar itu. Dia menemukannya.

Ichigo menggapai tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Mendekapnya erat, kemudian mencium bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah itu. Menciumnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tunggu aku sayang… tunggu sebentar…"

DOR!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Berita mengenai kematian Nyonya Kuchiki bersama kekasih gelapnya itu sudah menyebar begitu cepat.

Media sudah berhasil memaparkan semua aib dari keluarga Kuchiki tersebut. Meskipun bayi yang selamat itu memang bayi dari pasangan Kuchiki itu, tapi kini sang bayi sudah kehilangan ibunya.

Kini… Byakuya menyesali semuanya. Kenapa dia harus… kenapa dia…

Hidup ini rasanya tak adil padanya.

Sangat tidak… adil.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN 6th April 2013

.

.

Holaa minna…

Apakah fic ini terlalu panjang durasinya? Yaa saya ngetiknya kebablasan sih ehehehe. Fic ini udah lama saya simpen, gak pernah saya publish karena akhirnya begini. Tapi akhirnya saya pengen juga publish meski yaa begitulah. Kalo yang baca mabuk karena lebai, maafkan saya yaa ehehehe…

Ok makasih yang udah baca…

Ini Cuma tulisan penghilang stress aja. Saya lagi dalam tahap meditasi, kalo udah selesai mungkin saya bisa kembali nulis seperti biasa, tapi kalo nggak mungkin yaa gitu deh ehehehe… makasih yaaa…

Sayonara…


End file.
